


Red Roses in a Red World

by ScarletPotter



Series: Clint Barton is a great father [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Has A Daughter, I promise, JUST GIVE IT A TRY, My OC - Freeform, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, if you hate you can wack me with a sock, ill provide said sock, it doesn't look promising but its rlly flufffy, it seemed like a good idea at the time, mention of divorce, please, tw?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: It's mother's day and Kira Barton doesn't have anyone to show up. Or does she?(This doesn't look good but trust me it's not the bad. Or is it? You decide and let me know.)





	Red Roses in a Red World

Kira Barton was very attached to her Papa, especially after her mother had hurt her, because he was all he had left. 

And then came the one day that occurs every year dedicated to celebrating the mothers all over the world, giving them a day to honor our beautiful mothers who have nurtured their children and devoted their lives to their children. 

Which was the case for all the sons and daughters in Kira's first grade class. Well, except for her. And the school had a tradition where mothers would attend a show where the students would handpick plants two days prior and sing songs and give them the flowers. 

And the day before, Clint heard the sniffles coming from the backseat. Asking through the rearview mirror, "Kira? Is something wrong bud? You want to talk about it?" 

She replied, "Papa won't be angry?" Clint shook his head promising, "No, promise." The younger Barton explained, "Ms. Lily said we have to pick flowers for our mama's for show." She paused dipping her head down, "But I don't have anyone to come." 

Clint nodded, trying to offer a solution, "We'll work something out bud." Kira was quiet for a second suggesting, "Papa, I have an idea." Clint nodded intently, "What do you suggest kiddo?" Kira explained, "Do you think Auntie Nat would come if I ask her?" Clint smiled from the mirror nodding, "I think she would very much. In case you need, her favorite color is red." Kira nodded, a smile tugging on her thin pink lips because maybe, just maybe she could work things out. 

Then came the day of the show. Kira sat at her seat as mothers, aunts, and grandmas began piling into the school cafeteria, eyes scanning forms certain redhead. She hoped her Aunt would show up because she felt a sting in her heart as she watched the other students hug their family members and present their gifts to them. 

She sighed heavily, maybe Natasha wouldn't come. Maybe she had work with her Papa or something. She really hoped Natasha would have come, she saw her as a mother figure, she talked to her and played the role as a friend. Guess she was too busy to come. 

Her thoughts were immediately discarded when she heard the oh so familiar voice ask, "Did you think I would miss this?" Kira nodded sheepishly, "I thought you were at work with Papa." Natasha nodded, "I was. But I spoke to a certain pirate telling him that I had something more important than the end of the world to attend." 

Kira's eyes lit up and a smile was refusing to go away and she replied in a cheery voice, "Papa said your favorite color is red, so I picked these roses! See, one is you, one is me, and the other is Papa!" Natasha smiled fondly at her niece, heart swelling with pride because  _ this damn kid was too cute _ . 

She replied, "Thank you Kira. They're beautiful." She pulled Kira in for a hug. Kira poked her tiny head up, “Thank you for coming Auntie Natasha!” She burrowed her head deep into Natasha who held the girl tightly, planting a kiss at the top of her forehead, “Of course.”


End file.
